


Dead Butterflies

by Dubistsehrschon



Series: The History of a Cheating Heart [2]
Category: Blur (Band), Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubistsehrschon/pseuds/Dubistsehrschon
Summary: A prequal to Lucifer's Behind Me.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Jamie Hewlett
Series: The History of a Cheating Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148792
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "An Imperturbable Charm is used to create an invisible barrier around an object."—Description  
> The Imperturbable Charm (incantation unknown) was a charm that created an invisible magical barrier around an object, such as a door. Objects would bounce off of the barrier, and it also muffled sounds. An object enchanted in this manner was said to have been "Imperturbed."
> 
> The Wiggenweld Potion was a healing potion with the power to cure injuries, and was the antidote to the Sleeping Draught and the Draught of Living Death.

Summer, 1996

Jamie Christopher Hewlett discreetly appraises the blonde boy peeping from behind his father. It’s been a few weeks since Charles Hewlett left home, but for some reason his grandfather doesn’t seem pleased to see him return. 

Jamie watches intently as his father squats down and whispers something into the boy’s ear, before rubbing the top of the blonde head and following his grandfather into the study. Usually Jamie is not the eavesdropping type, but the Imperturbable Charm his father casts outside the door spikes his curiosity. Charles Hewlett of all people should know that Jamie cannot be bothered by such a charm. 

He pays no attention to the blonde boy, walks up to the door, and listens. 

…

“…not to be contaminated by mud blood!”

“He’s your blood, too.”

“I shall never acknowledge it. I’ll cast him out personally if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Then I shall leave with him. I made a promise to Heather.”

“How dare you! You know the Hewlett heir cannot leave the House until age 11!”

“I didn’t say I’d take Jamie with me. He’s yours.”

Jamie frowns. He quickly walks away as he hears footsteps approaching the door from inside. The blonde boy is already out of sight, which is the least of his concerns. 

He opens the door to his room and finds the boy inside. Jamie frowns again. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Sitting.” Replies the cross-legged boy from the floor.

“This is my room.”

“Okay,”

“Don’t you have any place better to go?”

“You tell me.”

Silence. 

“You know, I wonder when my Mom’s coming. I don’t feel very welcome here. The sooner I’m gone, the better. This place is shite.”

For the first time in his life, Jamie feels a distinct wave of malice creeping over him, so he opens his mouth, “She’s not coming.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s dead. She committed suicide.”

The boy quietly stands up and approaches him, “Excuse me?”

“Su-i-cide. It means she killed herself. She’s not…”

The next thing he sees is stars in his eyes accompanied by sharp pain. Before he knows it, Jamie is face up on the floor with the boy sitting on top of him, fist swinging. Jamie cries out as the boys left fist connects with his nose bridge. 

“What are you doing?” Says Charles outside the door. He sighs and quickly steps in, by grabbing the back of the blonde boy’s neck and lifting him away from Jamie. The boy is still hissing and shouting indiscernibly before Charles gently lets him down and puts a hand on his back, after which he becomes quiet. 

Jamie sits up, touches his nose and winces.

“I guess I should have introduced you two first.” Charles sighs again, “Jamie, this is Damon. Damon, Jamie. You’re cousins. Damon is going to stay with us from now on.”

Jamie is a little surprised at his grandfather’s quick concession, which he deems a hint to his own acceptance of his new relative. He slowly stands up. 

“Before you two shake hands and make up, I want you to apologize to Damon.” Charles says quietly.

“But I didn’t say anything wrong.” 

“You hurt his feelings.”

…

The two hours in the afternoon between his Potion session and dinner is Jamie’s favorite time of the day. He usually spends it in the garden with his pet. He smiles at her loving pecks behind his ear when he suddenly hears the boy’s voice, “Is that a raven?”

Jamie frowns and turns, “She’s a crow.”

“What’s her name?”

“Zephyr.” Jamie caresses the back of the bird’s neck as she croaks once in reply.

“She looks fine.” The boy walks up and reach out for Zephyr’s wings. 

Zephyr doesn’t respond kindly to strangers’ touch, which Jamie knew, and that’s why he feels a strange sense of satisfaction as she spreads her wings and screeches, talons targeting the boy’s face. Damon quickly backs down with an arm in front of his eyes. There are already scratches on his cheek. 

Jamie whistles and Zephyrs returns to his shoulder, with an angry squawk. He takes a look at Damon’s face and decides to take matters into his own hands in case his father scolds him again. Charles never yells or intimidates, but Jamie doesn’t feel like stomaching his disappointment at this moment. 

He smiles at Damon, “Ever heard of Wiggenweld Potion? You’re in luck. I just learnt it today.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Igor Karkaroff (d. 24 June – 31 July, 1996)[2] was a wizard and Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. During the First Wizarding War, he was a Death Eater who served Lord Voldemort. After being captured and briefly imprisoned in Azkaban following his master's defeat, Karkaroff turned in several of his fellow Death Eaters to the Wizengamot in exchange for his crimes being pardoned.
> 
> Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) (1951 – 2 May, 1998) was a British witch, the eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, cousin of Regulus and Sirius Black, and the elder sister of Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. She was a member of the House of Black, an old wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Bellatrix started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the early sixties (either 1962 or 1963), and was Sorted into Slytherin House.  
> After graduating from Hogwarts, Bellatrix became a Death Eater. She was fanatically loyal to Lord Voldemort and was among the most dangerous and sadistic of his followers. All the Black sisters married pure-blood wizards, except for Andromeda who married Muggle-born Ted Tonks and was disowned by the family. After Voldemort's fall from power, Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, her brother-in-law Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jnr captured and tortured the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, seeking information about Voldemort's whereabouts which eventually drove the two Aurors insane. The four Death Eaters were caught and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Voldemort eventually returned to full strength in 1995 and Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan escaped from Azkaban in the 1996 mass break-out, along with seven other Death Eaters.  
> Bellatrix participated in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, making it a particular goal to murder any relatives who were members of the Order of the Phoenix. She successfully murdered two, her cousin Sirius Black and niece Nymphadora Tonks. She also murdered the Malfoy family's former house-elf, Dobby, who had become a firm ally of Harry Potter. During the final battle, Bellatrix was the last Death Eater standing. She was eventually killed in a duel by Molly Weasley after her attempted murder of Ginny Weasley.

Charles Hewlett shifts his eyes between his nephew lying unconscious on the floor and his son standing in bewilderment, and sighs. “What did you give him?”

“Wiggenweld Potion.”

Charles picks up the glass from the table and sniffs. There are a few drops of yellow liquid left at the bottom. 

“Smells like the correct recipe.”

“I strictly followed all the instructions.”

“I’m sure you did, except the magic part.”

Jamie frowns and looks quizzically at his father.

“Have you wondered why muggles cannot brew a magic potion? With all their sophisticated instruments and measuring tools, never has a muggle successfully replicated a magic potion in history. The answer is simple. Every potion needs a touch of magic.” Charles draws his wand and shows it to Jamie. “That’s why I’ve only taught you the THEORIES of potion brewing, not the PRACTICE, because you can’t have your own wand until you’re 11. And don’t think a makeshift wand you borrow from the House can do the trick. Potion brewing is an EXACT practice.”

Jamie lowers his eyes and studies his feet. “I’m sorry.”

“You needn’t say that to me. Apologize to Damon when he comes to.”

“Is he…?”

“Of course, in about two hours or so, judging by the dose you gave him. However,” Charles lays a hand on Jamie’s shoulder, “he’s going to be sick for the next 3 days, during which you’re going to attend to him.”

“But we have maids, servants and house elves!”

“You’re going to take care of him.”

“…Yes, father.”

…

Damon watches Jamie gently lay a red butterfly with eyespots on its wings on a piece of paper using forceps. He then proceeds to carefully spread the wings, and put pins on both sides of its thorax. 

“What’s it called? It’s pretty.”

“Aglais io, commonly known as the peacock butterfly. See the distinctive eyespots?”

“I see what you mean. They look exactly like the spots on a peacock feather.”

Jamie proceeds in silence. 

“Why don’t you bring the crow with you? I sort of miss her.”

“She’s the reason why you end up in bed, remember? Plus Zephyr is not allowed inside.” Jamie pushes a pair of pins through the butterfly’s forewings and examines the specimen.

“Have you no idea how boring this is?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Jamie says as he stands up after pinning the insect’s antennae, “which is why I’m going to walk out of here and store my specimen someplace cool and dry. You’re going to be okay in the 10 minutes while I’m gone, I presume.”

“I could do that, or I could go with you to see your other butterflies.” Damon grins.

Jamie tilts his head and ponders for a moment, “I don’t see why not. But you need to promise not to touch anything.”

“Deal.”

“Are you perfectly alright? You’re not going to puke and faint like you did in the past two days, are you?” Jamie is having second thoughts.

“Do I look that frail to you?”

“No, Mr. Tough Cookie.” Jamie smiles and walks out of the room, followed by Damon.

…

The attic is dark even in early afternoon. Jamie lays the specimen on an empty desk and opens a chest to show Damon the rest of his collection.

“Can I bring them by the window for a better look?”

“I’d rather you not. Direct sunlight is not good for the preservation. I’ll find a lamp.” Jamie walks to a shelf on the opposite wall and starts looking.

“It’s such a thrill to finally meet you, Sir Hewlett.” Says a woman’s voice from below.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Lestrange.”

Damon looks up across the room to see Jamie put up an index finger in front of his lips. He nods and gently closes the specimen chest, before walking noiselessly over to Jamie. 

“I believe you are aware of the purpose of our visit, Sir Hewlett.” This time it’s a man’s voice in a thick accent.

“I cannot imagine anyone else would have the influence to dispatch the headmaster of Durmstrang to run his errands. So yes, I have a general idea, Prof. Karkaroff.”

“The Dark Lord wonders where your House stands in the coming events, yours being one of the oldest pure-blood families in the country.”

“I’m sure the Dark Lord is aware of our history? We’ve always remained neutral for centuries, including the last one…”

“The Dark Lord is aware. However, there are new factors at work in the picture.”

“Which are?”

“Your son turned to us for help in his rescue mission a few month ago, when he was overseas.”

“He did?”

“We were unable to save the muggle-born father who was your son-in-law, for obvious reasons,” a low chuckle, from the man, “but we did rescue your half-blood grandson. And we are deeply sorry for your daughter’s passing.”

A long pause.

“Well, Sir Hewlett?”

“The Dark Lord has my promise never to assist Dumbledore and his followers.”

“We’re afraid that won’t suffice.”

“What else do you want?”  
“The Dark Lord is deeply concerned with the future of the wizarding world, and has been searching for a protégé for years, to continue his legacy. Unfortunately, he has yet to meet a young pure-blood that possesses the same level of talent as he did in his youth. I hear the Hewlett heir is almost 8, yes? A perfect age to start training.”

“How dare you?”

“Sir Hewlett, you’re aware that there are two of us and one of you, and I’m an exceptional duelist. Should we do this the nice way, or the other way, is your call.” There’s a trace of excitement in the woman’s voice.

Another long pause. 

“Ivan,” Sir Hewlett’s voice has never sounded so tired before, “go and fetch Jamie from bed. He’s been sick for days. Be careful with him.”

Jamie tugs at Damon’s arm, “Come quick with me.” He walks to the window and pushes it open. The size is just big enough for a 7-year-old to squeeze through.

Damon turns pale, “You go alone. I’ll stay here. It is you they want anyway.”

“Yes except Grandfather wants Ivan to fetch YOU. You’re the one that’s been in bed for days.”

…

Once on the roof, Damon feels an overwhelming sense of nausea as he tries to fight back acrophobia. He missteps unconsciously and bumps into Jamie, who trips, falls and slides down the tiles on the roof, until he’s hanging from a ledge of the eaves with both hands. Damon gets down on fours and crawls as fast as he could towards Jamie, to grab one hand just in time, with Jamie’s other hand dangling with the rest of his body.

Jamie smiles brightly at Damon. “Well, nice knowing you.” His hand is slowly slipping from Damon’s grip. 

Something heavy lands on Damon’s head. A squawk. 

“Zephyr, fetch wand.”

The crow takes flight without a sound.

In the next few moments, Damon watches in despair as Jamie’s hand continues to slip out of his hand. When Jamie’s finger tips finally slide off his grip, Damon jumps, without thinking, to grab Jamie’s wrist. He wants Jamie’s laughing blue eyes to be the last thing he sees. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Summoning Charm (Accio) was a charm that summoned an object toward the caster. It was able to summon objects in direct line of sight of the caster, as well as things out of view, by calling the object aloud after the incantation (unless the spell is cast nonverbally). This spell needs thought behind it, and the object must be clear in the caster's mind before trying to summon it. 
> 
> Muscadine (Vitis rotundifolia) is a grapevine species native to the United States.  
> Muscadines have a thick skin that ranges from bronze to dark purple to black. They have a very sweet yet musky taste, and their flesh’s texture is similar to that of plums.  
> Pokeweed berries. These purple berries look like grapes but contain toxic compounds in the roots, leaves, stem, and fruit. This plant tends to get more toxic as it matures, and eating the berries is potentially fatal. Pokeweed can cause nausea, vomiting, cramping, stomach pain, diarrhea, low blood pressure, difficulty controlling urination (incontinence), thirst, and other serious side effects.The taste of pokeweed berries is described as similar to that of asparagus or spinach.  
> Elderberries are the dark purple fruit of the elderberry shrub. A rich source of antioxidants known as anthocyanins, elderberry is reputed by some to be effective in treating the common cold, flu, constipation, hay fever, and sinus infections. Others contend that it may be useful in treating toothache, sciatica, and burns, among other things, but some of these claims are less supported by research than others.  
> Cedar  
> Whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. My father, Gervaise Ollivander, used always to say, ‘you will never fool the cedar carrier,’ and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them.
> 
> Unicorn  
> Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard.  
> Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may ‘die’ and need replacing.
> 
> Phoenix  
> This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike.  
> Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won.
> 
> Hawthorn  
> The wandmaker Gregorovitch wrote that hawthorn ‘makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death.’ While I disagree with many of Gregorovitch’s conclusions, we concur about hawthorn wands, which are complex and intriguing in their natures, just like the owners who best suit them. Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and I have generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and I would only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent, or the consequences might be dangerous. Hawthorn wands have a notable peculiarity: their spells can, when badly handled, backfire.

Damon’s ears are filled with wind as he gazes at Jamie’s blue eyes in a free fall, hand in hand. Just before the impact, he is lifted by something beneath him, and the two boys soar. 

Damon looks down to find himself sitting on a broomstick, and upon realizing he’s in midair, he unconsciously locks his arms around Jamie’s waist. 

“Afraid of heights, aren’t we?” A trace of laughter in Jamie’s voice. 

Damon mutters something incomprehensible in response. 

The two of them fly over a wide marsh and land in front of a grove of maple trees, leaves just turning red and gold in early autumn. 

“I guess this is far enough.” Jamie looks around and decides.

“Aren’t we supposed to run as far as possible?” Damon wonders.

“Ivan must have already informed my father at this point, who is going to bring aurors home with him. The death eaters made a bold move and took Grandfather by surprise is all. They’ll leave by sundown if they plan to leave at all. But we had better stay out overnight just to be safe.”

“But what if they come back?”

“You think an old House like ours would have no safety precautions around the estate? Like I said, the death eaters took us by surprise. They will never have access unless we grant them. Come.” Jamie stuffs the wand in his pocket, grabs the broom in one hand and Damon’s hand in another, and walks towards the grove. 

…

Damon is dozing off with his back against a tree when he hears thunders rumbling from afar. Then he feels a hand creep onto his. 

He looks up to see Jamie’s pallid face. 

“Afraid of the thunder, aren’t we?” Damon jokes. 

Jamie nods and moves closer to Damon, who wraps his arm around Jamie’s shoulder. The two sit side by side in the dark, waiting for the storm to arrive. 

When a lightning bolt flashes right above their heads, Damon immediately hugs Jamie, who buries his face against Damon’s chest and whimpers. Damon gently rubs the back of Jamie’s neck as he feels the other’s drumming heartbeat alongside his, with torrential rain beating down. 

After the storm’s passed, Jamie uses a hot air spell to dry Damon’s clothes, which immediately starts steaming. But upon performing a spell on himself his hand wavers, and no steam rises this time. 

Jamie smiles weakly at Damon’s quizzical face and points at his stomach, which produces a growling sound as if complaining. He sits back against a maple tree and closes his eyes.

Damon sits beside Jamie and hugs him again, who protests, “You’re getting your clothes wet again!”

Damon says nothing and hugs Jamie tighter. The two eventually fall asleep with Jamie’s head resting on Damon’s shoulder. 

The next morning Jamie wakes alone under the tree, with his pet peering at him from above. He nods at Zephyr and waves, watching the bird flying off in the direction of their mansion. Then he hears something rustling behind him. 

He turns to find Damon grinning with a handful of colorful berries. 

“I found elderberries and muscadines. I tried some. They are rather tasty.” Damon holds out his hands. 

Jamie smiles and grabs a handful. He pops a purplish berry in his mouth and starts savoring the sweet and musky taste. 

“Hmmm I wonder why this berry tastes like spinach.” Jamie frowns but eats on. 

It is not long before Jamie’s stomach cramps begin, followed by nausea and vomiting. He smiles at Damon as the latter hovers above in panic, before passing out. 

…

Jamie wakes up in his own bed. He slowly sits up and looks around, to find Damon dozing off by his bed. 

“What day is this?”

Damon immediately wakes up, “It’s tomorrow afternoon.”

“Was it pokeweed berry?”

“Yes, I’m truly sorry.”

“I guess we’re even now.” Jamie smiles. He pats Damon on the hand, “You should go back and rest.”

Damon shakes his head, “I’ve rested enough.”

The two look at each other for a while before both burst out laughing, until Jamie holds his stomach and winces. 

A house elf appears with a food tray, which is subsequently laid on the nightstand. The house elf bows and disappears. 

Jamie shakes his head at Damon before he picks up the bowl himself, and starts eating chicken soup with a spoon. 

Damon watches Jamie intently before popping the question, “So why are you afraid of the thunder?”

Jamie lays down the bowl and tilts his head, eyes looking above before he answers, “It was a dark and stormy night when my mother passed…”

“I’m sorry.”

Jamie chuckles, “Don’t be. My mother died giving birth to me. I don’t know a thing about the weather on the night of her passing, although it was possible to be a stormy night…ouch.” He rubs at his arm where Damon punched him.

…

“What are moms like?” Jamie asks abruptly.

Damon frowns as he tries to remember, “My mom’s soft and warm and smiles a lot. She…She was. And she did.” He lowers his eyes before looking back at Jamie, “Sort of like Uncle Charlie, in a way.”

“Considering the fact that they are siblings, I think you’re not wrong.”

“No, I mean Uncle Charlie smiles a lot, like my Mom used to.”

“Funny that’s not how I perceive my father.” Jamie sighs.

“Maybe he has great expectations in you is all.” Damon pats Jamie where he punched a while ago.

“I’ve been meaning to ask. The beads you’re wearing…”

“Oh, my mom made these.” Damon reaches his hands the back of his neck and unlatches his necklace, before passing it to Jamie.

“They are beautiful.” Jamie turns the necklace in his hand as the colorful beads reflect the afternoon sun. 

“You can have them.”

Jamie grins at Damon, “If I accept your token of love, does that make me your boyfriend? Don’t get me wrong. You’re very pretty but…Ouch!” He cries out in real pain as a red-faced Damon punches him again, before grabbing the necklace back from Jamie's hand. 

…

Diagon Alley 

Summer, 2000

Jamie and Damon follow Charles Hewlett as they make their way to the door of Ollivander’s with loads of books and goods in their arms. The wand maker bows to them as Charles pushes open the door. 

“Mr. Hewlett, it’s such an honor to serve your family again.”

“The pleasure is all ours. Could you please help my nephew first?”

“Damon Albarn.” Says Damon as he shakes the wand maker’s hand. 

Damon tries a dozen or so wands before he feels himself enveloped in a strange kind of warmth as he wraps his palm around a cedar wand. He smiles.

“Excellent choice, Mr. Albarn. Cedar is known for its representation of strength in character and unusual loyalty. I’m sure this wand will come in handy should you ever become protective of someone you care for.” The wand maker glances at Jamie before he proceeds, “And by the way, the core of this particular wand is unicorn hair, another symbol of fidelity.”

Jamie steps up and shakes Ollivander’s hand, before the latter busies himself in sorting through the boxes. The wand maker smiles on after the 30th attempt fails to produce a match. Jamie begins to suspect he’s been enjoying the whole process, right before Ollivander pats his head as if something has just dawned on him.

“The hawthorn wand! Why didn’t I think of it earlier? I’m sorry, Mr. Hewlett. It’s just that you seem such a level headed young gentleman…” He climbs up a ladder and fishes out a box from behind a mountain of other boxes, not without effort. 

“My father tracked down the bush where Merlin died and took a twig. He made it with a core of phoenix feather. Such a combination has proven extremely difficult to tame but since you’re a Hewlett…”

Jamie wordlessly reaches out for Ollivander to place the wand on his palm. The effect is instantaneous. There’s a loud twang reverberating in the room as the whole room is bathed in a blue glow. 

“Well, well, this could be the match of the century,” Ollivanders says happily as he rubs his hands together, “But allow me to add that hawthorn is most powerful when its master is in turmoil and conflict, which adds to its flavor as well as risk. I suppose your House knows that better than anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're confused, Jamie used a summoning spell after Zephyr dropped a wand in his hand just in time, and summoned a broomstick from the house in the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> Nimue (also known as Vivien, Eviene, Viviane, Nineve, Nina, Viviene and Niniane) was thought to be a "Lady of the Lake". There seems to be more than one "Lady of the Lake", but in Malory's Morte d'Arthur, Nimue is responsible for Merlin's downfall. Nimue's father was Diones, a vavasor (a landholder, but less than a baron). She met Merlin when she was 16 years of age. Merlin fell in love with Nimue. He was so in love with her that he was constantly at her side. Nimue accompanied Merlin on a journey so that she might learn his magic. Knowing that Merlin could take her unwillingly, she made him swear that he would use no magic to make her lay with him. As they traveled, Nimue became more and more afraid of Merlin's advances. In some versions of the legend, Nimue traded her love for lessons in sorcery. Merlin foresaw his own death, but was so smitten with Nimue that he was helpless to avert his own tragic end. There are different versions of his death. One version has Nimue tiring of him and turning one of his own spells against him and seals him in a cave forever. Other versions have her trapping him in a bush or Hawthorne tree where his voice is sometimes heard. Some tales have him living forever in his confinement and others tell of his death or his descension into madness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chinese New Year！This is the Eve of the Year of the Ox！
> 
> And the notes are: 
> 
> The Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa)was a charm used to make objects fly, or levitate. It was taught to first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were a number of lesser variations of the Levitation Charm, such as: the Hover Charm, the Rocket Charm, and the Floating Charm, but the Levitation Charm remained the original and best.
> 
> The Sponge-Knees Curse (incantation unknown) was a curse which made the target's legs spongy, making it difficult for them to walk.
> 
> The Wound-Cleaning Potion, or Wound Cleaning Potion, was a healing potion that was used to sterilise wounds as a powerful antiseptic. It smoked and stung when applied.

“Welcome, welcome, one and all

the show is about to start

I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

and it's time to play my part

You may call me worn and ragged

if that's all you truly see

But listen close and I will tell

where you're supposed to be!

Go ahead and try me on

there's nothing left to fear

I'll find right where you belong

by looking between your ears!”

“Well for a hat it could really carry a tune.” Observes Jamie standing behind Damon, whispering into his cousin’s ear. 

Damon feels goosebumps forming behind his neck as Jamie’s warm breath brushes past his skin. His ears turn red. 

“You nervous?” Jamie pokes at Damon’s side jokingly. 

“Aren’t you?”

“Not really. I know exactly where I’m going.”

“Yeah you Hewletts always go to Slytherin, but I’m a little worried that I might not go to the same House as you.”

Jamie smiles and squeezes Damon’s shoulder. 

“Albarn, Damon!”

Damon looks back at Jamie once and walks briskly towards the stool where the Sorting Hat is placed. 

It takes the Hat less than 5 minutes to cry out “Gryffindor!” before an exasperated Damon stands up and sidles pigeon-toed towards the Gryffindor Table, amongst wild applause. Apparently the House of red and gold is viewing this as a good omen, the first student being sorted to their house. 

About an hour later Jamie’s name is called. 

The year 2000 witnesses the single longest sorting process in Hogwarts history. 

“Gryffindor!” The Hat finally announces. And House Gryffindor cheers half-heartedly. 

The face of Head of Slytherin visibly darkens but the professor says nothing. 

Oblivious to this are a couple of young teachers seated in the back of the faculty table, who stare lovingly into each other’s eyes. One is an extremely handsome man with sleek black hair and a lanky figure. The other is a pale and lean man with big brown eyes and messy dark hair. 

Damon gapes in shock as Jamie runs at him with a big smile, “What did you do to the Hat?”

“I reasoned with it.”

…

“Mr. Hewlett!” Calls Prof. Filius Flitwick.

Jamie looks up from the back row of Classroom 2E, amongst a bunch of buzzing Gryffindor students, while stuffing a book into his bag. 

“Could you come to the front and show the class how to perform a Levitation Charm?”

Jamie draws his wand and marches wordlessly to the front of the classroom. He waves his wand once and the white feather floats steadily up and hangs motionless in midair. 

“Impressive. Looks like we have a young wizard who’s capable of Nonverbal charms in first grade. But that isn’t a very practical example for your fellow students, is it? Please return to your seat.”

Jamie walks back in silence. 

Damon pokes at Jamie in excitement, “You sure impressed the professor!”

Jamie sighs and says nothing. 

…

Damon and Jamie are stopped in a quiet hallway on their way to the Dining Hall by half a dozen second and third-year Gryffindor boys. Damon immediately steps in front of Jamie while the latter crosses his arms and looks on.

“You Jamie Hewlett?” The tallest boy of the bunch asks. 

“Who are you?” Damon says before Jamie could answer.

“You’ll know my name sooner or later. I’m just curious how come a fork-tongued Slytherin can sneak into our House.”

“So you place your authority above the Sorting Hat, I see.” Says Jamie coolly from behind Damon.

The tall boy’s face reddens, “Are you always this cocky, or this only happens before you get beaten up?” He swings his fist and takes a step closer. 

In a blinking of an eye, Damon is on top of the boy like a cat. The boy falls backward on his back, screaming and trying to cover his face from Damon’s blows. Two of his friends immediately go to his aid while the rest three begin to circle Jamie. 

Jamie sighs and draws his wand. He waves it six times and all six rivals roll on the ground, clutching their knees. Then he walks over to help Damon back onto his feet. 

“I knew my House is not known for their wits but I’m still abhorred by the sheer stupidity of your plan. Why would wizards choose to fight with their fists will always be beyond me. The Sponge-Knees Curse will lift itself within two hours, or you could have your lookout inform the hospital wing.” He tugs at Damon’s wrist before his cousin buries a second kick into the ring-leader’s side, “Enough is enough. Let’s go.”

…

Damon winces as Jamie applies Wound-Cleaning potion onto his face and hands. He stares at Jamie’s face as the latter puts the potion back into his drawer. 

“Why are you smiling?”

“Am I? It could be the shape of my mouth.” 

“You ARE smiling,” Damon crinkles his nose, “What’s so funny?”

Jamie reaches out and tweaks Damon’s nose, successfully causing a blush. “Guess I’m happy.”

“That I got beaten up?”

“That you’d be so thoughtful as to defend me.” He glances at Damon’s reddened cheeks and adds, “But next time you could do it with your wand, not your fists.”

Damon gives Jamie a hard push and he falls on his back laughing. Damon climbs on top of him and starts to tickle him in revenge. He doesn’t stop until Jamie begs for mercy with tears streaming from his eyes. 

He stays on top of Jamie with his legs straddling Jamie’s sides, and watches him wipe the tears with the back of his hand, before lowering his head until their foreheads touch. Jamie becomes quiet and stares back at him, hearts drumming in their ears.

Damon’s stomach rumbles, loudly.

Jamie chuckles. The spell breaks. 

“I guess it’s too late to make it to the dining hall.”

“I’ll summon the house elves. What do you want to have?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You don’t feel hunger. I’ll double my order and you can have what I have.”

“Sure.”

Damon gives Jamie one last look before he slowly stands up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's inablity to feel hunger is a sequela from his food poisoning of consuming pokeweed berries at the age of 7, on the morning after the visit from death eaters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how amazed I am to find Draught of Peace to be on the curriculum of fifth year Potion class at Hogwarts.
> 
> To brew the Draught of Peace, follow these steps:  
> Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green.  
> Stir until the potion turns blue.  
> Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple.  
> Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink.  
> Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise.  
> Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.  
> Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red.  
> Stir until the potion turns orange.  
> Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise.  
> Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple.  
> Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink.  
> Stir until the potion turns red.  
> Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.  
> Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey.  
> Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange.  
> Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white. Stirring  
> Simmering lowers heat. Add exactly 7 drops of hellebore.
> 
> The Hogwarts Library is located off of a corridor on the first-floor of Hogwarts Castle and contains tens of thousands of books on thousands of shelves. Overseen by Madam Irma Pince, the library is where students can go to peruse or borrow books to supplement their studies (or for personal enjoyment). The library closes at 8:00 pm.
> 
> The Restricted Section is an area in the Hogwarts Library, closed off by a rope. Books in this section may be rare, valuable, and/or considered inappropriate for younger students, thus why it is restricted.  
> The entrance to the Vault of Fear, one of the five Cursed Vaults, was located in the Restricted Section.  
> Students may only check out a book from this section if they have a note of permission from a teacher.The librarian would then retrieve the book for the student.

Autumn 2004

“…end up in Gryffindor?”

The familiarity in the subsequent low chuckle stops Damon right in his track. He peers at the pair of boys standing by the fountain in the middle courtyard while carefully concealing himself in the shadow of the open corridor. The pale and lean boy with soft brown hair and a red and gold scarf is unmistakably Jamie. The other one is slightly taller, wearing a green scarf with white stripes. He looks older, too, and very handsome. 

Damon’s brain slightly implodes with his ears ringing as he watches the older boy touch Jamie’s cheek and start caressing him. Jamie doesn’t move away. He tilts his head and stares right into the other’s eyes. 

“Well, let me know when you make up your mind.” The boy pats Jamie on the shoulder, turns and leaves, after which Jamie remains where he stands, lowering his head as if deep in thought.

Damon quietly walks away.

…

“I don’t see much of you these days.” Jamie adds powered porcupine quills into the cauldron and watches Damon vigorously stir the contents. The color is changing from red to orange. 

“Quidditch practice, you know.” Damon fixes his eyes on the mixture while Jamie shakes more porcupine quills into the cauldron, “We’re up against Slytherin on the upcoming weekend. The captain is adamant.”

“Will the class please look at the execution of Mr. Albarn’s group.” Says the potion master to the whole class, “How beautifully turquoise the color has become. If you maintain this level of precision you will pass your O.W.L. test with flying colors.”

Damon looks up at Prof. James and nods his thanks for the acknowledgement. 

Jamie pulls up one corner of his mouth, “Who’d known Gryffindor’s star seeker used to be afraid of heights.”

“Yeah, you’ll be amazed how people change.” He watches Jamie add powdered unicorn horn into the mixture while the potion gradually turns pink. 

Damon finally looks up from the cauldron as Jamie turns to reach for the moonstone container on the far corner of the table. If Jamie could see his face right now, he’d be surprised how people can change, too. 

…

Damon stays behind in the locker room after the Quidditch match when most of the celebrating teammates have left. He mindlessly tosses his soiled shirt from up his head and starts wiping himself with a towel. 

Someone touches his shoulder. He stops and looks at his captain. 

“Where’s your buddy today?”

“Jamie? I guess he’s at the library or something.”

“To miss a game like this? He must really hate Quidditch.”

Damon scoffs, “I don’t think it’s the game he hates.”

“You two had a falling out? You know the House has always been speculating your relationship, you being thick as thieves until recently.”

“People change is all,” Damon drops his towel on the floor and turns to face his captain, “are you gonna do something, or are you gonna flirt with me until you graduate next year?”

The captain smiles and gets down on his knees. He pulls at Damon’s waistband and whistles, “Well that’s impressive.”

Damon leans his back against the cold metal locker and closes his eyes, hands tugging at the other boy’s hair. 

…

Damon comes back to his dormitory from another Quidditch practice to find Jamie asleep on his stomach on the sofa. He stops himself from calling to wake him, and quietly walks up to peer at Jamie from above. His face is turned sideways and looks very peaceful, despite distinct dark circles under his long lashes. He also appears impossibly thin, with a waist that could be crushed with Damon’s bare hands. 

Damon reaches out and touches between Jamie’s shoulder blades. When he doesn’t get a response, he slowly slides his hand down until he reaches the small of his back. He then gently untucks his shirt and rolls it upward, to reveal a fading bruise right above his right kidney. It looks very much like a love bite. 

Jamie stirs and stretches in his sleep, and turns to rest on his back, which makes it more convenient for Damon to unbutton his shirt. There are more bruises on his ribs and chest. Without thinking, he climbs on top of Jamie and starts kissing his neck. 

Jamie jerks awake to find his cousin making love bites on his collarbone. He gasps in pain as Damon buries his teeth into his flesh, but he cannot move because his wrists are pinned above his head. A low groan escapes his throat as Damon reaches down to stroke him. 

A tap, on their window. 

Jamie immediately tries to sit up but Damon persistently pins him down. 

Another tap, louder this time. 

Jamie knees Damon in the stomach and pushes him off, before hurrying to the window. Zephyr is perched on the sill, and upon seeing Jamie gives a loud squawk. 

…

“Tell me, do you regret being sorted to House Gryffindor?” 

Jamie closes the window after Zephyr flies off, turns and looks at Damon. His bluish-green eyes are especially shiny this evening, perhaps because of the tears welling up in them. 

“I’m sorry I could not be sorted to Slytherin, and you had to be dragged here with me. And I’m sorry I get to make a bunch of friends here while you are isolated and made fun of. You know what, why don’t you ask to be transferred to House Slytherin so you can reunite with all your friends there…”

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw you with Carrow in front of the fountain the other day!”

Jamie pales and bites on his lower lip. He walks to his desk and starts stuffing books into his bag. 

“Where are you going?”

“The library.” Jamie pushes open the dormitory door and leaves. 

…

Damon quietly steps over the rope that separates the Restricted Section from the rest of the Library, and spots Jamie reaching up for a book on the top shelf. He moves noiselessly up from behind Jamie’s back, covers his mouth with one hand and circles his waist with another, and drags him to a corner. The book he tried to retrieve drops to the floor with a thump. 

As Jamie starts struggling he breathes into his ear, “I’m here to talk.” 

Jamie quiets down and nods, so Damon removes the hand from his mouth. Jamie’s ears turn red as he feels Damon breathe down his neck. 

Madame Pince’s footsteps approach. She stops at the spot where Jamie dropped the book, and picks it up. Jamie feels Damon’s grip tighten around his waist as she scans around for suspicious movements. It takes all of his willpower not to make a noise when Damon reaches down to stroke him again. His knees slowly give out as he slides down into a sitting position, while Damon gently moves himself down to follow him, hand not stopping.

When Madame Pince finally crosses the rope and walks back to her desk, Jamie throws his head back and finds Damon’s mouth. Damon is shocked at first but he quickly responds to Jamie’s kiss. The two stays that way for a whole minute before a red-faced Jamie says breathlessly, “I can explain everything.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade Village, or simply called Hogsmeade, was the only all-wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft. Since before 1714 (when the 1714 Edict was passed), Hogwarts third years and above had been permitted weekend trips into the village.  
> Mainly, students frequented the High Street in the village, which contained the named speciality shops and pubs such as Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. Otherwise, they wandered on to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack.  
> Hogsmeade was a picturesque little village of cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays. It was also near the location of the train station used by the Hogwarts Express.
> 
> Alecto Carrow — Sister of Amycus and a Death Eater. During the 1997–1998 school year, she was made the new Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as the new Deputy Headmistress, replacing Minerva McGonagall.  
> Amycus Carrow — Brother of Alecto and a Death Eater. During the 1997–1998 school year, he was made the Professor of the new Dark Arts class, which replaced the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, as well as Deputy Headmaster.
> 
> The Hog's Head Inn is a slightly disreputable inn and pub in the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade. It is located one or two streets off of the High Street, the Hog’s Head Inn has been a fixture of Hogsmeade for several years. The Inn is owned and operated by Aberforth Dumbledore.[1] A worn-out wooden sign hangs over the door, advertising with a “wild boar’s severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it”. It’s known for its cheapness, at least relative to the Three Broomsticks down the street, and according to Albus Dumbledore, attracts an interesting clientele.
> 
> The Elixir to Induce Euphoria is a sunshine-yellow potion that induces a sense of inexplicable, irrational happiness upon the drinker.  
> Everlasting Elixirs were a type of potion with the effect to either never run out of potion or to work forever.
> 
> A Squib, also known as a wizard-born, is a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent. Squibs are, in essence, "wizard-born Muggles". They are rare and are looked upon with a degree of disdain by some witches and wizards, particularly pure-bloods.
> 
> Butterbeer was a popular wizarding beverage described as tasting "a little bit like less-sickly butterscotch".[2] It was served at numerous locations in the wizarding world and had a very slight alcoholic content. Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would often buy it when visiting Hogsmeade.

“I can explain everything.” 

“I’m not in the mood for explanations.” Damon grins, lowers his face and kisses Jamie again. He moves the tip of his tongue between Jamie’s upturned lips until the latter understands and opens his mouth, and their tongues twirl. Jaime unconsciously reaches up and grabs a handful of dark blonde hair. 

Damon finally lets go of Jamie and looks into his blue eyes, the rims of which reddened probably due to lack of oxygen. He retrieves a small jar out of his pocket, removes the lid, takes a sip, and kisses him for the third time. 

Jamie smiles as he tastes the sweet and fragrant fluid on Damon’s tongue that is honeysuckle nectar, his favorite treat from childhood. 

“I thought you came here to talk.”

“That was one of the alternatives.”

“You know eating and drinking are forbidden in the library.”

“I’m glad they never put a ban on what I’m about to do.”

Damon moves to sit in front of Jamie, and starts unbuttoning Jamie’s cape and then the shirt, after which he removes his own cape and shirt, and spreads them on the floor. He stares intently into Jamie’s eyes until the latter nods imperceptibly, before leaning in for another kiss. Jamie sighs into the kiss as he feels the heat from his cousin’s naked upper torso when they hug. 

With a hand behind Jamie’s neck and another on the small of his back, Damon very slowly lays Jamie down onto his clothes. He looks into his cousin’s eyes for a moment, and starts working his way down, kissing his chin, his throat, his chest. Jamie shivers as Damon’s lips brushes past his nipples, as they become harder in the chilly library. 

As Damon circles the tip of his tongue playfully around his cousin’s navel, Jamie unconsciously bucks his hip, letting a sigh escape his throat. 

Damon puts his palms on either side of Jamie’s ribcage, and glides them slowly down to his waist, fingertips curling just enough to let his nails ignite goosebumps all over his cousin. He hooks his fingers on the waistband and looks up into those blue eyes again, before taking him in his mouth. 

As he sucks and slurps, Damon watches in satisfaction his cousin cover his own mouth with one hand and desperately clutch the clothes underneath him with the other, knuckles white. 

He swallows the cum in one gulp and gently spreads the thighs that are wrapped around his head, before removing them from his shoulders and resting them on the floor, while Jamie props himself up on his elbows and watches him in apprehension. He visibly pales as Damon pulls down his own trousers. 

Damon stands up, steps out of his trousers and kneels down with his legs straddling Jamie’s things. He looks steadily into his cousin’s eyes. 

“Do you trust me?”

A nod. 

“You know I would never hurt you.”

With that, he starts rubbing his own erection against the smooth thighs, not long before Jamie circles his arms around his neck and kisses him with tongue. 

The two giggle all the way back to their dormitory, hand in hand. 

…

The next morning Damon wakes up in Jamie’s bed with his cousin’s arm circled around his waist. He plants a kiss on the corner his mouth, gets out of bed and starts dressing himself. 

“Quidditch practice again?” Jamie yawns. 

Damon pales and pauses. He finally turns to face his cousin. 

Jamie holds up a hand before Damon could speak. 

“I don’t mind that.”

Damon’s eyes widen, and Jamie chuckles. 

“Imagine the kind of heart attack we can give Grandfather.”

Damon wavers, and supports himself with his hands on the table, face pallid. 

Jamie smiles on, “You never thought about that last night?” He waves his hand and falls back to his pillow, “Now go. Don’t be late for your practice. And remember I still owe you an explanation.”

…

Damon comes back from Quidditch practice still clad in his team uniform, and rushes up the stairs, to find Jamie reading in front of the desk, while absentmindedly feeding Zephyr crumbs from a scone he has on a plate. 

The bird squawks as the door opens, and upon seeing Damon, flies over to perch on his shoulder. 

She pecks at Damon’s hand as he attempts to touch her wings again, before flying back to Jamie’s side. 

“Do you have time to visit Hogsmeade tomorrow morning?”

Damon nods. 

Jamie scribbles down a few words on a tiny piece of parchment, rolls it into a scroll and fastens it on Zephyr’s left foot, after which he takes her to the window and watches her fly off. 

That night Damon lies awake and listens to his cousin’s steady breathing. It is not before long when he climbs out of his bed and into Jamie’s bed. He hugs a sleeping Jamie from behind and rests his chin on his shoulder, sniffing behind his ear. He soon falls into a dreamless sleep. 

…

“I was inquiring Carrow of certain information the other day.” Jamie says on their way to Hogsmeade.

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember the two death eaters that visited our House when we were 7?”

“Of course. You almost died, twice.”

Jaime chuckles, “Technically the falling was never intended to kill us and you know it.”

“But the food poisoning, and your stomach…”

“Anyway, we know for a fact that death eaters had to do with your parents passing.” Jamie interrupts. 

Damon stops on his track and looks at his cousin’s face, and nods, “I remember being abducted and getting rescued, but I don’t know who did what.”

“Exactly as I thought, so I decided to look into it.”

“I take you found something.”

“You’re right. Carrow’s family is closely related to a pair of known death eaters, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. He was in first grade when the pair were teaching at Hogwarts under the direction of Lord Voldemort. So I thought he’d know something.”

“Did he?”

“Not as much as I wanted, but useful, like the whereabouts of his aunt, Alecto. But he does not respect personal boundaries at all, although he calls himself a pure-blood. I wonder if such manners were passed down from his ancestors.” Jamie crinkles his nose. 

Damon feels an urge to hug and kiss Jamie as well as an impulse to turn and run from such dignified stance. He does neither. 

Jamie takes glances at a gadget on his wrist and gasps, “We’re about to be late.” He grabs Damon hand and hurries in the direction of the picturesque little village. 

…

Hog’s Head is not very crowded in the morning, and Damon immediately spots a ginger-haired, narrow-faced man seated alone in a booth. He is clad in a beige Harrington jacket and dark slacks, a nondescript outfit anywhere in Britain, except in Hogsmeade. 

He scans the pair of boys as they sit down in front of him, and sticks out a hand, which Jamie shakes.

“Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Rowntree.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Hewlett. And this is?”

“My cousin Damon.”

“So it was his parents, then.”

“Correct.”

“I have the information.”

Jamie wordlessly reaches into his cloak and takes out a few vials. He sets them one by one on the table. 

“Let’s see. The Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Everlasting Elixirs, and poison antidotes. Good.”

The man retrieves a flat gadget from a bag by his side, sets it on the table and flips it open. A screen flashes. 

…

“Nice doing business with you.” Rowntree puts away his gadget, stuffs the vials into his pocket, stands up and shakes Jamie’s hand.

“Thank you, Mr. Rowntree.”

“Call me Dave,” he winks his blue eyes at them and smiles, “I look forward to hearing from you again.”

…

Jamie snaps his fingers and orders two butterbeers. After the drinks are served he takes a small sip and stares at the liquid, before speaking. 

“Dave is a Squib, born to a French wizarding family. He chose to study technology in the muggle world, instead of finding a living at a service job in the wizarding world.” Jamie crinkles his nose unconsciously, and Damon’s jaw tenses. 

“His knowledge about the wizarding world and the muggle world offers him a steady clientele on both sides, mainly on our side. He’s extremely useful when it comes to information seeking, but the price he asks is not money, but potions, rare and advanced potions.

“I tried to brew some myself, but not all ingredients are for sale in shops, so sometimes I visit the Forbidden Forest to look.” He smiles at Damon, who suddenly grabs his hand. 

Jamie leans his head on Damon’s shoulder and slowly exhales, “Luckily I’m excellent with Wiggenweld Potion.” 

Damon reaches a hand to circle Jamie’s waist. The two remain in that position for a long time. 

Spring, 2007

Jamie quietly approaches his Divination teacher after class to ask him about Tarot Reading. He has never been a believer of luck or fortunetelling, but Prof. Coxon has an intuitive sensibility that he admires, as if he could read others' minds just by looking at them. And Jamie finds it very easy to relate to the professor’s shy nature and introverted demeanor. They chat on.

“Jamie, let’s go.” Says Damon impatiently, standing outside the classroom. 

  
The End


End file.
